A Life With A Certain Danger Within
by catgirl369
Summary: Sawako's life changed for some reason. Why is this happening to her and nobody else? Now she has to face pain,love,and death. She needs help and fast. Who will help her on her quest to find what's she is looking for?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

I opened my eyes and I couldn't sleep. I looked at the clock and it was 3 o'clock in the morning. I thought to myself…why am I wide awake when I should be sleeping? Am I thirsty? I do a little come to think of it. I put on my slippers and went for a drink of water. As I went downstairs I saw the lights on. I wonder if mom or dad is awake too.

I whispered "Mom…dad? Anyone?"

I went to the kitchen and saw something horrible. I was so scared I couldn't go to my room.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! MOM, DAD, WHERE ARE YOU? HELP!" I shouted.

Mom came down as quick as she could and looked around with her metal bat.

"Sawako, what's wrong dear? I don't see anything." she told me.

I cried and hugged her really tight. I said "IT'S STILL THERE! I SEE IT STILL! I WANT TO GO BACK TO MY ROOM! HELP ME PLEASE! I shouted while crying.

She stroked my hair and took me to my room. Her face looked worried. I didn't want to be alone. I grabbed my mom's arm and she smiled like she knew what I wanted.

"Mom?" I asked

"Yes dear?" she replied.

"What's happening to me? Why am I the only one who saw that thing? Please help me." I said while starting to cry.

"I don't know Sawako, I just don't know."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I heard my alarm clock and got out of bed. I need to get out of this house, far away if I have to. Maybe I should sneak to the door and never come back. First: get out, second: call Kazehaya to tell him I won't come back for a while, and last: find out what is happening to me. While trying to find out if mom and dad are still sleeping, I keep hearing the same noise as last night. I was really scared, but I need to check on mom and dad. I opened the door a little and looked inside. I was glad they're asleep. Now was my chance to escape. While packing my things I thought to myself… is this what I really need to do? I need to find out what is going on. I have my suitcase ready, now to go and search what I need to find. I better leave something for mom and dad to remember me by. I closed the door slowly as if nothing bad will happen today. Now I need to find a place where I can call Kazehaya and tell him. And I have found a place. A little restaurant. I ask if I can use the phone, that way I don't waste any battery on my cell. I saw a woman and went up to her.

I asked "Um, excuse me, may I use your phone please?"

She looked at me and replied "Yes you may, just over there around the corner."

"Thank you" I said

I dialed his cell phone because he doesn't go to school until a little later. I heard it ringing and the ringing stopped, I heard

"Hello, this is Kazehaya." I heard.

"Hello Kazehaya this is Kuronuma Sawako." I said with nerves on me.

"Kuronuma! Where are you? This is a different number from you, did you change phones already? Shouldn't you be in school at this time like you usually are?" He said with confusion.

I sighed and said "I'm in a restaurant. No I did not change phones; this is the phone I'm using here. And no I am not in school because…." I stopped. I couldn't, but I have to.

"Because what?" He asked.

"I ran away from home and I won't be coming to school either for a while. I have a huge problem and I don't want you to get involved. Please tell Ayane and Chizuru that I miss them. I will miss you Kazehaya. Don't tell anyone about this. I know we've only been together for a few days, but I will be back… trust me."

"Kuronuma I do trust you. I just don't want you to get hurt or anything. Please take me with you. If that is what you want, if not, then I will wait forever if I have to. At least tell me your problem. You don't have to, but it would be helpful." He told me in a sweet and gentle voice.

"I have my cell phone with me, I will call you incase anything happens. I can't tell you my problem and I can not take you with me. Thank you for waiting." I said while having a teardrop.

"Good-bye and good luck on your quest Kuronuma. Don't be gone for too long okay?" He said with a sad voice.

"Thank you and good-bye…Kazehaya." I said with the same type of voice then hanged up the phone.

My quest has just begun…..

To be continued…..


End file.
